You Belong To Me
by Gummy Rocks
Summary: When Annabeth breaks up with Percy she thinks it's for the best. Six years later, she has second thoughts. But there is a problem. future Percabeth. Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

You Belong To Me

Chapter 1 : Who?

Hello Dudes or Dudetts which ever one you prefer. This is one of my new stories. I'm not a big fan of Percebeth as this story will show. But please read anyways!

Gummy

At dinner I sighed. I knew what I had to do tonight and it wasn't going to be easy. I got a napkin and wrote on it.

_Meet me at Zeus fist tonight at 9:00._

I threw it over to Percy's table and it hit him in the head. He opened the note and smiled over at me. O my goddess he was not going to make this easy.

I sighed. He was suppose to meet me here two minutes ago. I was sitting on Zeus' fist waiting for Percy to come. I really didn't want to do what I was about to do. Finally there was a rustling in the bushes where Percy came out from.

"Hey Wise Girl." He said coming over to sit where I was sitting. He just had to call me Wise Girl. It defiantly wasn't helping the situation.

"Hello Percy." Confusion flashed across his face. I never call him by his first name, unless I'm mad at him. But there was no way I could let myself call him Seaweed Brain and then do what I'm about to do.

"So what did you want me for?" Percy asked referring to the note at dinner. I felt the tears building up in my eyes. Stay strong. Stay strong.

"Percy, we are going off to college in a few days." I started not really knowing how I was going to get this out.

"I know. I'm really bombed that we won't be going to the same college." He said looking at me. I hope its dark enough so he can't see the tears in my eyes.

"That's the problem Percy." I said my voice getting quiet. I took a deep breath and continued.

"All my life I wanted something permanent and stabled you gave me that." I took another deep breath before I continued.

"Let's face it Percy, I'll be in the East coast and you'll be in the West coast. Your hot, you might get tempted to cheat." I knew the tears were coming down my face. But if I wanted to get through this I was going to have to be as blunt as I could.

"Are you breaking up with me?" You could hear the pain in his voice. That only made the tears comes down more.

"I am. I love you Percy. And maybe when we get out of college, hopefully when we get out of college you will forgive me. Maybe we could try this relationship again. But at least if you meet somebody or I met somebody we won't feel guilty." I said wiping the tears of my face. Who knew breaking up with the love of your life would be this hard? But I knew I had to do this. I closed my eyes.

"Percy, I hope you will forgive me. I hope you understand why I'm doing this. I want you to know that I do love you. I love you with all my heart. But for now, this is goodbye." I leaned over and kissed him one last time. I stood up and walked away. I couldn't get the look of his face out of my head. I ran back to my cabin and started packing. I was going to the dorm a little early this year.

Six years later.

All I wanted was to come to Dairy Queen and get a blizzard. I didn't want to take a trip down memory lane. And I didn't want to see the guy whose heart I broke. But here I am standing behind Percy Jackson. I hope he doesn't see me. But of course with my luck he turns around. And his eyes grow three sizes bigger. All I can do is smile.

"Annabeth Chase?" He asks. What am I suppose to say? So I just nod my head. He gives me a big bear hug.

"It's so good to see you. Percy." I manage to get out before my voice cracks. He laughs and puts me back on the ground. It's his turn next in line so he orders a Banana Split and a Cookie Dough Blizzard. Automatically my heart sinks. He must be here with someone. But I really shouldn't care if he is here with someone. My left hand started to burn and felt like it weighed more. But to my amazement he turns around and gives it to me. He asks if I want to stay and eat it with him. So I agree still in shock that he remembered after all these years what I like to eat at Dairy Queen.

We sit at a booth in the back. It feels good to be with Percy. I now realize how much I missed him. Awkward silence fills the air so I speak up.

"So how is life treating you?" I ask taking a spoon full of my blizzard and shoving it in my mouth.

"Life is good. You know I own the Aquarium." I nod. I knew he owned the Aquarium because I saw his name there once.

"I always knew you would own that place someday." I say looking away.

"So what have you been up to lately?" He sounds like he truly cares.

"I'm a CEO to an architecture company." I say looking at him again. At least we both are successful. It's quiet for another few moments when I get tiered of it.

"So how was college?" I ask. We both burst out laughing because we know it was because of college that we weren't together anymore. But Percy says it was good and I say the same thing and we leave that topic alone. I eat some more of my blizzard. It's killing me. I want to ask Percy so bad if he met anybody yet but I can't bring myself to say it. I try not to look at Percy because I know what will happen if I do. I'll manage to catch his eye. It will only remind me of how much I still love him. Then that will only make the ring on my left hand burn hotter then it already is. Finally Percy breaks the silence.

"So are you seeing anyone?" His face is red. I hope that means he is single. But I shouldn't care if he is single because I'm getting married. This is the first time I really look at Percy. He looks like the same old Seaweed Brain but a whole lot taller and he defiantly got some muscles on him. My left hand burns some more.

"Yes. In fact I'm engaged." I say, silence fills the air.

"How about you?" I ask still being selfish in hoping that he will say he is single.

"Oh, I'm married and I have a son." It's like I just got slapped. He is married? And has a CHILED?

"Who?" We both ask at the same time which makes me crack a smile.

"You first." Percy says. My heart kinds of sink but I open my mouth to speak.

"His name is Ricky. I met him in college, your turn." I looked at his face. His eyes seemed to look at everything but me.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." It's really like he just slapped me.

Ha ha ha. Bet you didn't see that coming. So did you love it? Hate it? Can't live without it? Let me know in a review! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update!

~ Gummy


	2. you belong to me

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry but I'm not one for a happily ever after. Enjoy!

~ Gummy

Annabeth's POV

Percy has a son? And he is married to Rachel? I took a spoon full of my blizzard and shoved it into my mouth. I let it melt completely before I swallowed.

"That's great." I lied, putting on a fake smile. I felt my heart sink to my stomach. The ring on my left hand started to burn even more. I put my head down, not wanting Percy to see my eyes watery and red.

"So when is the Big Day?" Percy said, clearly trying to change the subject. What "Big Day"? I had to think about it some more before it hit me. He was talking about my wedding. That only made me feels that much guiltier. The truth was, seeing Percy made me feel as though I was floating on a cloud. The truth was, I was still in love with Percy Jackson.

I stood in front of a mirror looking at myself. I was in a white dress that went a little past my knee. I was wearing my hair in a French braid. I wore a seashell necklace, and a little blush and mascara. I sighed. I've been thinking long and hard ever since the last time I saw Percy. I knew what I had to do today.

I stood in the back of the aisle. When the music started playing signaling me to go, I shook my head at my father and handed him my bouquet of flowers. I walked down the aisle at a rather fast pace. When I reached the end I turned and faced Ricky.

"Ricky, I love you. But more like a friend then anything else." I got it all out before I lost the nerve. I slipped of my engagement ring and handed it to him. I took one last look into his blue eyes and knew I was doing the right thing.

"Thank you." I said grabbing my coffee. I looked around the shop until my eyes landed on Percy. I sighed and headed his way. A couple of days after my "wedding" he called and asked if we could meet for coffee. Apparently he had something to tell me.

"Hey." I said sliding into the seat across from him. He looked up at me.

"Annabeth, Rachel and I are moving back to California." Whoa. I did not see that one coming.

3rd POV

So, the two of them sat at that coffee table for hours. Talking about all the good time they had together, their old friends and about camp Half-Blood Hill. Occasionally they would talk about what has yet to happen. After a couple of hours, they said their goodbyes and left, not knowing that they were still in love with each other.

A couple of months since my last encounter with Percy had flown by. I was flipping through my mail when I saw a letter addressed to me. It was from California. I slit it open with my finger and started reading.

_Dear Wise Girl,_

_ When I saw you at Dairy Queen that day, I realized something. I was, and still am, deeply in love with you. But when you said you were getting married I knew we could never be. So I decided to move. That day in the coffee shop, if you would have told me you didn't get married, maybe things would have been different. But you didn't tell me. That's why I'm writing this letter. I love you Annabeth Chase. You belong to me. But I guess we were never meant to be. _

_Love, _

_Percy Jackson_

_A.K.A Seaweed Brain_

_P. S. I love you! _

I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

Sorry if this chapter was short. I would like to thank my sister Bugsy, who does not approve of Percy and Rachel, for editing this story. Please check out my other stories. Please REVIEW!

Gummy


End file.
